<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holidays by MadHatterLilith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771477">Holidays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith'>MadHatterLilith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrations, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Grandmother Otose, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, Holidays, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherly Otose, Slightly Sad, very late christmas fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With her gone, the bar changed hands but Otose's Snack Shop was still the gathering place for Edo's misfits on the holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine &amp; Tama, Kagura &amp; Otose, Kagura &amp; Sakata Gintoki &amp; Shimura Shinpachi, Mutsu &amp; Sakamoto Tatsuma, Otose | Terada Ayano &amp; Catherine, Otose | Terada Ayano &amp; Everyone, Otose | Terada Ayano &amp; Sakata Gintoki, Otose | Terada Ayano &amp; Tama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not super happy with this fic tbh. I wrote it for last Christmas and forgot to post it here too. Oops!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could hear the party from a mile away, Shinpachi thought with a smile. Every time everyone got together it was chaos; why would this time be any different? A majority of the adults at the party were drunk and the rest were trying to escape the drunk ones.</p><p>Kagura, Nobume, and Okita could never be in the same place at the same time without some kind of brawl breaking out. Which broke everything around them. And Isaburo, one of the few sober adults who had joined to keep watch on Nobume, kept spamming everyone with emoji laced texts. How did he have everyone's contact? Who knows. (His position as a police chief had its advantages.)</p><p>Katsura and Elizabeth were scheming to catch Santa. Or Katsura was anyway. Elizabeth was more or less going with the flow. </p><p>Kondo was begging Otae to give him a chance while Hijikata downed another mayo shot. Sakamoto laughed despite being just obsessed with a cabaret girl as the gorilla and Mutsu pretended not to know him. </p><p>A team was devoted to making sure not even a drop of alcohol passed Tsukuyo's lips, but thier efforts were to no avail. They soon had a drunken monster on thier hands along with everything else.</p><p>Old friends and former clients visited briefly now and then, their sympathetic and teary eyes now lit up with all the cheer. Even when they were only stopping by for a moment, Catherine made sure they had their fill of food and drinks. Even she knew this wasn't a night for penny pinching. Every mess they made, Tama was there to clean it up or make it worse. </p><p>There was no denying there was someone missing, no denying that the party didn't seem complete without her there. But this was how she'd like thier first Christmas afterwards to be: a party where everyone came together.</p><p>He smiled fondly at the grinning photo of their neighborhood's proud mother. Yeah. She wouldn't want them to cry and mourn on days like this, even if they lost her. Because Otose loves this town, especially when it was rowdy like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>